1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a test board, test system and test method for a Power over Ethernet (PoE) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power over Ethernet (PoE) is a technique to convey power and data to a device through Ethernet twisted pair cables. Web phones, wireless base stations, web cams, hubs, computers or the like may be powered by PoE technology. A device powered by PoE is named a Powered Device (abbreviated to PD).
Low-cost and efficient test technology for a Powered Device (as known as PoE device) is called for.